


Stardust to remember you by

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "We Could Be Dead Tomorrow So Let's Get Married Today", Angst with a Happy Ending, Blurting Out Proposal Unplanned, Character thinks proposal was rejected but other person misunderstood, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage proposal is initially rejected due to misunderstanding, Misunderstandings, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Unexpected Marriage Proposal, Weddings, drunken proposal, getting married before actually being in a relationship, proposing before actually being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Finn and Poe decide they should be married while being almost too drunk to walk. Finn remembers it the next morning, but Poe doesn't. And of course just





	Stardust to remember you by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).

> So this was my assignment for this exchange, so mea culpa for not fulfilling at the time it was due, but I hope you'll enjoy this as a very late treat reagardless.

“Poe?”

“Yes, buddy?” 

“Why aren’t we married?”

Finn’s question made Poe slow slightly in their drunken swaying down the corridors towards their room. There was an answer somewhere in his brain that made sense but thinking was a hard task right now and he couldn’t think and walk at the same time.

“I have no clue”, he admitted.

“We should get married”, Finn slurred as he pressed his face in the hollow of Poe’s neck. It felt very nice and Poe wondered why he didn’t do it more often.

“We should”, Poe agreed. He took a step forward but somehow that only brought him closer to Finn who was already pressed against his side, his arm over Poe’s shoulders while Poe’s arm was wrapped around Finn’s waist.

Finn made an agreeing noise and nuzzled even closer into Poe’s neck.

“Finn?”

“Mmm.”

“Finn, buddy, you can’t fall asleep on my shoulder.”

“Why not? It’s a nice shoulder.”

“Because I want to fall asleep on yours.” Poe said with all the gravitas the situation required. Finn had very nice shoulders. Finn had a very nice everything. Slowly, Poe took another step and this time Finn followed him. “I want to fall asleep everywhere on your body-“

“Me, too.” Finn’s head was still somehow very close to Poe’s even though they were talking or rather shuffling forwards.

“Ow.” Finn complained as his shoulder hit the opposite wall. So maybe they had also been shuffling sideways. “Thought you were a pilot.”

“I am! Best pilot in the galaxy.”

“Then why can’t you pilot me?”

“You’re not a ship. You’re better than a ship. You’re Finn! I wouldn’t trade you for any ship in the universe.”

“Love you, too, Poe.”

“Mmm.” Poe was too distracted by Finn’s lips that were so close that he could touch them if he wanted. Touch them with his lips. They were very nice lips. 

“Finn.”

“Poe.”

Were they inching closer or was Poe imagining that? Or maybe it was the unsteady floor that was bringing them closer together. Finn’s beautiful lips parted and revealed very nice teeth and a nice tongue. Poe wanted to touch them and then fall asleep on them.

“Poe.”

“Finn.”

“I think this is our room.”

“Oh.” Poe turned away from Finn and yes, this was their room. They had shared since Finn had been released from the infirmary. He pressed his hand against the panel and the door slid open. 

Making it through the door and into the room required even more swaying and shuffling and both of them suddenly seemed to have more limbs than either of them knew what to do with.

Finally they ended up together on one of the beds, still with their shoes on and Finn wearing the jacket that he barely if ever took off. Poe loved that Finn loved the jacket.

“Poe? You can fall sleep on my shoulder if you want.”

“And you can sleep on mine.”  
It turned out that two people couldn’t simultaneously sleep on each other’s shoulders but Poe and Finn tried their best. Finally though, exhausted from a night of celebrating the Starkiller’s destruction and the effort of finding a spot, they both fell asleep as soon as they stopped moving for a minute.

/

Poe woke up to a blinding headache, the smell of caf and the sound of Finn moving around the room. His first instinct was to grab the pillow and hide but unfortunately BB8 had noticed that he was awake and betrayed him to Finn who was one of these chipper morning people Poe hated almost as much as he hated the First Order.

“Morning, Poe”, Finn trilled and Poe was going to murder him, saviour of the galaxy and Poe personally, or not. “I’ve got caf.”

Maybe the murder could be postponed. 

Poe emerged from between the duvet and got himself into a somewhat upright position before Finn pressed a mug of caf into his hand, fingers brushing very deliberately against Poe’s.

That was new but Poe was too hungover to second-guess what it meant.

“So, should we start planning?”

Poe made an agreeing noise.

“I would really like your last name, since I don’t have one.”

“My last name? For what?” Poe managed to ask.

“Our wedding.”

“Our what?”

For a moment they stared at reach other. And then of course the base alarms started blaring. 

They both scrambled to get dressed but Poe could feel Finn’s eyes on him the entire time and wrecked his brain as to what had happened last night, but drew a blank. Although given by their conversation, it seemed he had proposed to Finn.

And Finn had said yes.

Poe’s heart took a giddy leap at that thought and he glanced at Finn from the corner of his eye as they hurried down the hallway and towards the command centre.

The only problem was that he and Finn weren’t actually together and that they had only met two weeks ago even though it felt as if they had known each other for much longer.

“Ma’am, what happened? What triggered the alarm?” Poe asked as soon as he saw Leia.

“Is it Rey?” Finn asked.

Leia shook her head. “We think it’s a scout from the First Order and that they’re still in the system.” She shot a look at Poe who understood immediately.

“I’ll find them.”

“The base will be evacuated in the meantime but see that they’re not getting away.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

He turned to Finn, only to realise that he didn’t know what to tell him. They needed to talk but right now there was no time for that and if he had proposed to Finn it stood to reason that he had also confessed his love and since Finn had accepted, apparently happily so, did that mean Finn loved him back? “I…”

“Good luck, Poe”, Finn said stiffly and then walked away from him without another word or so much as a casual touch.

/

Poe managed to deal with the scout before it could get away but its presence alone meant that the First Order was gearing up for a retaliatory strike and that they needed to be gone from the Ileenium system yesterday. 

By the time he came back, the evacuation was well underway and Finn was nowhere to be found. In fact, when Poe returned to their room, he found it half empty, with his stuff remaining but already packed up. Of course, Finn had only been with them for two weeks and all of his worldly possessions at this point fit into a single small backpack.

If he wanted to, Finn could just leave, maybe go to Ach-To to say goodbye to Rey before vanishing into the outer rim. Before she had left to find Luke, Rey had told him that that had been Finn’s original plan.

Part of Poe knew that if Finn wanted to go, he should let him. Finn deserved a life in freedom and safety, as far away from the First Oder as possible. But he also didn’t want Finn to leave just because he thought Poe had rejected him when nothing could be further from the truth.

He loved Finn, loved him like he loved flying – no he loved Finn more than flying, more than having the entire galaxy at the tips of his fingers. Finn had pulled him into orbit – like a star to ground him after years of wandering aimlessly through space.

Fate had brought them together twice but Poe wouldn’t let Finn get away from him a third time only to hope that chance would reunite them again, not when this time, it was all in his hand.

/

The evacuation took precedence over Poe’s feelings though and it wasn’t until they had D’Qar behind that he found Finn, sitting by himself in the cargo bay, backpack lying by his feet. He was still wearing Poe’s jacket, which Poe took as an encouraging sign.

“Finn”, he tried to smile but at the same time he felt too nervous to make it work properly. “I was an idiot.”

“Poe – “

“And I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. We were both drunk. It doesn’t mean – “

“You’ll need to sign here.”

Finn looked at the holo pad- “A marriage licence?”

“Yup. You were right when you said we should be married. I love you and if we die tomorrow, I want there some proof to be left that I loved you.”

Finn signed without another word. Then he laughed. “Shouldn’t we have at least kissed before we got married?”

Poe laughed as well, relieved that his plan had worked so smoothly. “Traditionally a marriage is sealed with a kiss.”

Finn fixed him with an intense gaze that made Poe’s throat go dry as Finn framed his face with his hands and leaned in slowly without breaking eye contact. The anticipation made the kiss only sweeter when Finn’s lips touched his and Poe found himself practically melting against Finn.

All regrets that they could’ve done this weeks ago were chased away by the knowledge that Finn wanted to keep him, forever, leaving his heart leaping giddily in his chest.

Of course, their impeccable timing meant that they were interrupted by another alarm just when the ship jumped out of hyperspace. They separated with a laugh and Poe’s heart skipped a beat when he saw how happy Finn looked. He couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful existing in the entire universe. 

“All pilots to their ships!”

Poe tipped his head back and groaned. “I’m going to destroy the First Order.”

“That’s the spirit”, Finn grinned and kissed him briefly. “Good hunting, flyboy.”

Poe laughed and stole another kiss from Finn. “As you wish, Mr. Dameron.”


End file.
